Yakunyan
Player The player behind Yakunyan is Markenergie. Information about him can be found on his separate Wiki page. Personality Yakunyan is a kind hearted familiar, often caring for those outside of the person / group she serves. She has an own strong sense of justice and will act based on those, if the situation becomes dire. Outside of all things, even around a master she'll be quite timid and shy, and often stay silent, in larger open spaces. Appearance Yakunyan appears as a short, young adult in a fancy, yet somewhat alluring chinese dress. She has short brown dark-purple hair and distinct horns in the shape of the tips of katana blades. She can occasionally be seen wearing charms in the form of paper or a bell charms. Although hidden outside in the public, Yakunyan as a Nekomata has 2 tails, she only shows this when she is truly happy, commanded by her owner or when she is very angry. Yakunyan - History and Origin Yakunyan originated from being a house cat in a large mansion. After living for 14 years as a normal domestic house cat, she started to grow larger and larger with longer tails over her last year. After 6 months have passed she her tail started to 2 identical tails. Now due to the conditions of her life, she turned into a nekomata, but not like the ones from the ordinary folktales. She doesn't despite humans to the point where she wants to slaughter them. This is from the fact she was raised and adored in her first household. She is wary of humans, but she admires them. The master of her first household was familiar with the Bakeneko and Nekomata and thought teaching Yakunyan a right sense of judgement and understanding with humanity and other living things, he could teach her the right way into her new life. Over the next 5 years under the teaching of her master, Yakunyan learned how to fully turn into a humanoid disguise and hide her tails. She learned from her master also the way of the sword, hence she carries a katana. Her master taught her many skills regarding swords and weapons due to Yakunyan's special ability. Unlike normal Nekomata's she isn't able to conjure any necromantic powers to raise the dead, nor fire. Her body has formed very differently, this is believed due to her very different living conditions. She was raised around swordsman and a very strict culture revolving around. Sadly the 2 years following, her master started getting sick and passed away shortly after falling sick. To her misfortune the rest of the family were not capable of forming a contract with her. This was due to the fact the rest of the family showed slight fear and distrust in her. This caused her to roam around the land, to ultimately find a new owner. Following Years.. Yakunyan has roamed the land several times, and has been a servant / familiar to many masters and household. Most of these were fine and peaceful. She would help out every master she served, however she could and was in her own reason and limits. For the 370 odd years or so she did this, she ended up with a landlord.. This landlord was kind in the beginning and thus Yakunyan entered the contract with him rather quickly. All was well for the first couple of months, but things quickly turned around rather dark. The landlord was well aware of the normal power Bakeneko's and Nekomata's are supposed to possess. He was angered he couldn't use hers, as he wanted to use her as a tool to rule the land and beyond the horizon of his own land. After multiple conflicts, the landlord decided to take her into a deep dungeon housing under the main castle. In this dungeon, she was tortured and had her powers sealed to the point where she wasn't able to escape or do anything about it. Yakunyan sustained her own belief and that of her first owner to uphold her own sanity. After several years of going through this torture, eventually the landlord came down with a demonic imbued weapon. Using this blade he made several cut and stab wounds into her body, inflicting demonic energy to seep into her body. Due the evil aspect from the energy, her more dorment natural instinct started to kick in. This caused blades to start erupting from her body, these blades were abnormally stronger than normal metal. The Breaking Point After she started to slowly manifest these abnormal shards, even some of her power started to get conjured. With 1 flash a wave of crimson flames got sent out, destroying all the seals and charms in the room and burning the current guards that were in her cell. After she freed herself, she in anger ran up the stairs towards the landlord. Every guard that was in her way got put to sleep by the gaze in her eyes, making them faint. She was in anger, not due to the torture she sustained, or the slight demonic nature she received through her wounds, but what rather what she heard the discussions and rumors that was going around the guards. Yakunyan was always harshly against any sort of violence involving the general public. World slipped through the landlord was getting his army ready to invade and pillage the smaller defenseless towns around. She bashed and burned through the main door connecting the dungeon to the main building, and rushed into the throne room. What her eyes full of primal evil hate, she jumped onto the landlord, her master and bit of the skin with the mark bearing the contract. Doing this left her side to be unguarded and the landlord stabbed her with the relic, severely wounding her. After they both backed up, Yakunyan chanted several words to which afterwards the contract fully broke and the link shattered. Last Effort.. After the feud with her previous owner, Yakunyan was wanting to kill the landlord, but she abided by all her old masters words and spouted with a mouth full of metallic looking blood: After spouting that, she ran off from the place with her potential fatal wounds. As she ran by the guards she retracted her flames which weren't harming them but rather there to scare them. After she hid deep inside the forest, the effects of a broken contract already started to kick in quickly. The moment she deemed safe, she estimated she could go on this energy for 3 months without fading away. This was the longest time she took to make a previous contract. However this was when she was in a perfect state, and left in a peaceful manner. This time she had dangerous wounds and power that was slowly leaking out of her body. She used up 2 months worth of her energy to heal her fatal wounds as best as she could, but she was still heavily wounded all together. From stories from guards and other humans around the landlord, there was a nearby portal to a special city. This city supposedly had several public places. Chapter 1 The Unknown Not knowing what a busy, modern city would be like. She set off as quickly as she could with her 2-3 weeks left. Conveniently she arrived at a date a place The Purple Lotus opened. This is the first place she arrived and as she went around there she already felt her exhaustion starting to cause heavy impacts on her body. She was moving slowly and sluggish around and eventually took rest in the upper room and couch as she started to feel heavy. After she sat to rest for a few minutes, 2 others joined in, 1 being with a divine smelling aura around her and a person called Satchi . They were showing concerns about the swords fragments sticking out of Yakunyan, which she pushed of it being a natural thing. The one next to Satchi went to head downstairs again, but Satchi started asking a few questions regarding to what Yakunyan is. Yakunyan felt a bit at ease with Satchi and decided to say that she was a familiar and came to the city in search of a master. After a bit more talking she revealed that she would have 2-3 weeks to make a new contract before she would perish. Satchi offered Yakunyan a proposal, for her to keep searching around more around the Purple Lotus and the city, see if she can find an appropriate master herself. However if she didn't find anyone, to return to them in a week's time for help from Satchi or possibly offering to become her master. Yakunyan sparked up immensely upon hearing this. After showing gratitude Yakunyan set off to search and ask around more outside of the casino and left the Purple Lotus. A Spark of Hope After a, what seemed 2 days, Yakunyan returned to the casino in 2 hours. Exhausted from the walking as her power and pain were getting worse by the hour from how she felt. In the casino Yakunyan again saw Satchi, who pulled her to the side. They started to ask more about her. What happened? What are the consequences of the contract. Yakunyan again felt a bit of a trust connection starting to build. Again she told them more of what happened, but not in full detail. Yakunyan to her surprise got told by Satchi, they would lessen the time she would wait out of concerns, lessening the time to only having to wait 2-3 days. This kinda baffled her, and she didn't let out to much of an emotion as she was happy and crying inside. All the torture in the past years kinda broke her direction for kindness, she didn't know what to do with it. After the talk, they both left back again to the central area and Yakunyan ended up taking her leave. Satchi, who was checking her out from the armband and items she turned in, gave Yakunyan money to stay in an hotel room, rather than outside on the street as she had no place to stay. She gratefully and again baffled, broken as she didn't know how to react accepted the money and walked out. Yakunyan roamed around the city a bit more after leaving the hotel, but despite the money Satchi gave her, she didn't go to a hotel. She didn't deem herself the permission and self worth, and she stayed over night on a secure location on the outskirts of the city. Category:Characters